To determin the threshold for antecedent hypoglycemia to reduce symptoms and counterregulatory hormone responses to subsequent hypoglycemia and the time required for recovery as a function of the magnitude of the antecedent hypoglycemia. This currently a data analysis only protocol through CDMAS.